Your Imperfections
by NotInUseAnymoreApologies
Summary: Alternative Universe. When Gaara meets Hinata he can't help but think she's perfect. But is Hinata what she seems? Or is she hiding more than Gaara realises? Please read and review :  I hope you like it! :D
1. New Beginnings

**I uploaded this story previously but lost inspiration for following chapters. However since then I have gained new ideas. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to a clear blue sky, and unfamiliar surroundings. Blinking twice I sat up. How long had I been asleep? My sister was driving, her lips singing along to a song that was blasting out of the stereo. Her blonde hair was tied up but was moving uncontrollably as the wind hit it. My brother on the other hand sat there blatantly bored. His hat was slightly covering his plain black eyes as he looked out of the open window.<p>

"Temari, do you reckon we're nearly there?" He asked.

"Sure! I've followed the map exactly and we should be there in the next ten or fifteen minutes. Anyway Kankuro do you think you could shut up this is one of my favourite songs!" She said grinning from ear to ear. He sighed. Ignoring her last comment.

"Good I don't think I can stand much more of your tone death singing…" He muttered.

They had always been like this as far as I can remember. Temari is my older sister, she's 19 years old. Kankuro is my older brother, he's 17 years old. Unfortunately for me I'm the youngest, I'm 15 years old. My father recently passed away, and my mother died when I was born. My brother and sister are now my legal guardians. We decided to move away from our home village, Suna, and get a fresh start. I knew that I would miss Suna though. It's blistering heat, the scenery, my home where I grew up. I knew that I was never going back, that's probably what will make me miss it more. I was wearing my favourite black top which had the words 'I don't care' imprinted on it in white, my black skinny jeans, and some trainers. My red hair was messy and like usual it hung slightly over my red tattoo which said love, and my eyes were outlined with black eyeliner.

"Hey sleepy head! I didn't know you were awake." Kankuro said as he ruffled my hair. I glared at him.

"Don't touch the hair, how many times do I have to tell you Kankuro!" I snapped.

"Hey hey calm down Gaara, I was just messing about." He replied.

"We're here." Temari said smiling. We pulled up to a pair of gates. Some people came up to us and asked for our name then let us into the village. It was definitely different to Suna. The houses all followed a simple design, and people were running around hectically. I watched. There were skyscrapers, that looked like they belonged to rival businesses, Hyuuga Corp and Uchiha Inc. There was a school, the one that I would be attending. It was called Konoha High. Typical. They named the school after the village couldn't they be a little more creative than that? I watched as teenagers flooded to a café, must be the usual hang out spot. I looked around desperately. There had to be at least one skateboard park…There wasn't. My eye twitched. Great.

We left the main street and headed down a side road. We parked up at a house. It didn't look too bad. It had a huge front garden which delighted Temari and somewhere to park our Chevy. We got our suitcases out of the back and made our way in. The house had four bedrooms, a massive kitchen, a comfortable sized living room and a back garden with a fountain. It had two bathrooms to my relief and an on-suite bathroom which Temari claimed. I walked into my room. It was pretty big and had a nice view of the village. My sister had brought me a bunch of things and had redecorated the room before I came. She'd done a good job. Smirking I unpacked my things. Tomorrow I would start school. _Great._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beep Beep<em>**

"God…What time is it?"

**_Beep Beep_**

Slowly I lent out my hand and turned off the alarm. Five more minutes couldn't hurt right?

"GAAAARRRRAAAA!" Oh right it could. "GAARA GET UP RIGHT THIS MINUTE YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Temari shouted as she stormed into my room, throwing the blankets off me. Yawning, I slowly sat up and stretched my arms.

"Fine, fine." I said as I got out of the bed. She ran back out, closing the door. I gently laid back on the bed smirking, what she doesn't know can't hurt her…

"Gaara if you're even thinking about going back to sleep…" She started outside the door. I sighed.

"Okay okay don't worry I'm getting up." I sluggishly started to get changed into the school uniform. It included a white shirt which I left untucked, a pair of black trousers, a pair of black plain shoes but I didn't want to wear them so I wore my trainers, a black blazer with the school logo, and a black tie that was hanging mid-chest. I slouched down the stairs. I'm so hungry. I drifted into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Temari was making pancakes. The smell of burning drifted around the kitchen. Suddenly I lost my appetite.

"Here you go." She said as she put them down on the table for me. I stood up quickly and grabbed my bag.

"Err I think I'll leave it…" She gave me a sad look, "…Because I might late for school if I don't hurry up." I said quickly as I ran towards the door opening it and running out. I walked down the road to the school. The school was located on a slant, it was a tall, old, red brick building.

Other students were making their way into the school, that's when I heard it. "P-Please s-someone h-help!" I turned around to where the voice was coming from. It was a girl. Her bike was moving downhill at an alarming speed. She shot past me rapidly trying to use her brakes. They wouldn't work. I looked around me. How come no one was helping her? Sighing I ran after her.

"Jump off the bike." I shouted at her. She looked at me panicked. It was then I saw how beautiful she was. Her hair was a midnight blue, and her eyes a pale lavender. My breathe got caught in my throat, I had to save her.

"I-I c-can't I-I'm t-too s-scared!" She replied.

"You have to!" I shouted.

"B-but i-it'll h-hurt!" She said quietly.

"I'll catch you." I answered. She looked at me searching my eyes for trust. Taking a deep breathe she jumped off. Time went slow, I ran forwards and caught her in my arms. Falling backwards, I made sure she wasn't hurt. "Ouch…" I muttered. Her bike fell over a few metres away from us. I looked at her and caught her eye. She looked into mine and then I watched as a blush crept up her face.

"S-Sorry…" She whispered as she got off me. I got up after her. I walked her over to her bike. One thing caught my eye about the bike. It obviously caught hers too. She gasped. I leant over it. The brakes had been cut. She lifted it up. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"T-Thank y-you." She muttered silently to me. Then ran off quickly. I watched her.

"Damn it." I whispered I'd forgot to ask her name. I ran back up to the school. What classroom was it? I ran around the school and came back to the secretary's office. She looked up at me. She had black short hair and onyx eyes. Her name card read Shizune.

"Hello how may I help you?" She asked.

"Err I'm Gaara, I'm meant to be starting here today but I don't know where my class is…" I mumbled.

"Ah the kid from Suna?" She asked as she flicked through some files.

"Yes." I answered.

"Your form base is class 134…your form tutor is Mr. Hatake…they should be in PHSE at the moment." She replied smiling, "I hope you enjoy yourself here."

"Thanks." I responded. I walked up a single flight of stairs and looked at the door to my new classroom. Taking a deep breathe I entered. The classroom was big and was filled with around 23 students. All of whom were watching me with curious eyes. I gulped.

"Err I'm new here…" I mumbled. The teacher turned to look at me. He was wearing a mask that covered his eye, and had white hair that seemed to defy gravity. He smiled under his mask.

"Ah yes. Class this is our new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked. I turned and faced the class.

"Hi I'm Gaara, I come from Suna…" I slurred. The door burst open. I turned. It was the girl from earlier. My heart thudded against my rib cage. Her eyes were red from crying.

"S-Sorry I-I'm l-late s-sir…" She whispered. He nodded. She glanced at me with a shocked impression and made her way up the class. The class glared at her. She saw the nearest empty seat. "E-Err i-is t-this s-seat t-taken?" She asked nervously. The kid looked at her as if she was a piece of dirt.

"No it isn't but like I'm going to let you sit here." He replied venom dripping off every word. She looked down at the floor.

"Hinata," Someone whispered. I watched as she turned to look at a blonde haired boy who patted the seat next to him. She smiled gratefully and sat down next to him. Hinata, what a nice name.


	2. Solution

PHSE dragged on and I couldn't pay any attention to the actual lesson. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was talking to the blonde haired boy, and laughing. She had the most incredible laugh. Was the blonde boy her boyfriend? I sure hoped not. If he was I'd not have a chance with her. I was sitting next to this boy called Chouji. He had light brown hair and was a bit on the err…chubby side. Despite his appearances he seemed to be a genuinely nice person. He was sitting next to a boy named Shikamaru who seemed to have fallen asleep.

"He's pretty smart," Chouji told me while looking at his best friend, then sighed, "But incredibly lazy." Chouji and I seemed to get on well, but nothing could stop me from stealing the occasional glance at Hinata. I wanted to get to know her better.

"What lesson we got after this Chouji?" I asked, it was nearly the end of the lesson.

"We've got brunch and then science." He replied, "I don't know if we'll be in the same set for science, so you might want to ask the teacher for a schedule." Typical, the one person I seemed to be getting along with might not be in my next class. Which meant I'd not know anyone. The bell rang signalling the end of the period.

"Okay class, remember for next PHSE that you'll need to create a presentation on yourself." Mr Hatake told us as we all starting leaving the class. I stayed behind, Chouji stayed with me along with Shikamaru.

"Err sir, I was wondering if I could have a schedule for the classes." I asked. He gave me a schedule. "Gaara, as you're new here, I want you to know, if you ever need to talk to me about anything I'm right here." I nodded and thanked Mr Hatake. As I left the class I noticed Hinata standing by herself outside. I was about to go speak to her but… "Hey Hinata I've found them!" The blonde haired boy shouted from down the corridor as he began to drag two other boys down the corridor.

"Hey Naruto let go, we can walk ourselves!" The one shouted as he pushed Naruto off him. He smirked at Hinata, "Hey Hinata, how was PHSE?" He asked. He had black hair and two red marks on both sides of his face. Maybe he was into face paints? I don't know.

"I-It w-was o-okay K-Kiba kun…" She replied smiling friendly. The other kid Naruto was pulling walked up to Hinata. "How was your form?" He asked in a spookily deep voice. He was wearing black glasses and also had black hair.

She looked down at the floor, "F-Fine S-Shino…" She whispered.

"Hinata what have they done this time?" Kiba asked his hands clenched up in fists.

"…T-They…c-cut t-the b-breaks o-on m-my b-bike…" She replied quietly.

"WHAT? Hinata they could have killed you! How did you get off your bike?" Kiba shouted.

"…G-Gaara kun h-helped me…" She whispered as she turned to look at me. I looked down at the floor embarrassed and walked with Chouji and Shikamaru into the canteen. She remembered my name.

"Earth to Gaara…" Shikamaru said as he waved his hand in front of my face, I looked at him, "It's my job to daydream not yours." He said laughing.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Chouji asked as he stuffed his face with a bag of crisps. I shook my head.

"Actually I was wondering something…" I started.

"Yes?" Shikamaru asked.

"…If you have a music department here?" I asked. They both smirked.

"Of course we do." They both replied. I soon found myself following them both through the science block. "Do you play anything?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded.

"I used to be in a band back in Suna, I was the singer and the lead guitarist." I answered. We took a turn and walked up some stairs. There were five rooms. Three practice rooms for lessons, a music classroom, and a band practise area. They dragged me into the band practise area and shoved a guitar and a microphone in my face.

"Let's here something then please." They begged. I smirked and tuned the guitar.

"Testing one, two." I spoke into microphone. Then started playing one of my favourite songs, with a simple guitar rift.

"_To you, I'm all I've left undone. I'm all, I haven't won. Lift me up, my soul's so hollow. Lift me up." _I sang. Shikamaru and Chouji smirked at each other.

"_You take, the breath you didn't take, what's left you did forsake. Lift me up, my soul's so hollow. Lift me up, my soul's so hollow. __You can make me scream internally, you can make me breathe eternally."_ I stopped. The door slammed open and Kiba, Shino, and Naruto all ran in. From the door I could see a pair of lavender coloured eyes staring at me.

"Dude that was completely awesome!" Kiba shouted. But everything didn't matter to me, because I was trapped in her eyes, and everyone else faded. It was just me and her. Me and Hinata.

* * *

><p>The lessons had dragged on quite a bit and I still hadn't got to speak to Hinata. Her face was imprinted in my mind. Her eyes pierced my soul. She was so perfect. Every inch of her. Her voice was gentle and when she laughed it was music to my ears. I wanted so desperately to talk to her, but every time I got close I'd get stopped. "Hey Gaara," I turned to look at Kiba, "We're all heading to Ichariku down the street after school. It's the usual hang out, wanna join us?" He asked. My eyes lit up. <em>All <em>of them were going that had to mean Hinata was going too, right? Putting on a smirk I answered Kiba,

"Yeah sure." We were in the middle of the last period, Maths. Hinata wasn't in this class. I wanted the class to end desperately. I'd finished the work already and was looking at the clock every second. Finally the bell rang.

Standing up, Kiba and I started to shove our books rapidly into our bags. We quickly raced to the door and exited. Kiba walked to class and then I noticed Hinata was standing at her locker nearby the classroom. I walked towards her slowly.

Then. "Hey Hinata," A smooth voice came from down the corridor behind me. Why was I always interrupted when I wanted to speak to her? I sighed I turned. There was a group of people there. There was a white haired boy, a girl who was wearing a ton of red eye shadow and had red hair, a boy with ginger hair who was huge, no joke, and a boy with raven black hair who stood in front and was obviously their little gang leader.

"Hinata." He repeated he walked past me, ignoring my existence, and walked to Hinata by himself.

"Hey Sasuke I'm going to head back to our form okay?" The boy with white hair shouted at the boy standing near Hinata.

"Okay Suigetsu. Karin, Jugo go with him." Sasuke told them. They walked off. He waited until they were gone, then pushed Hinata against the lockers. Holding her wrists with his hands.

"S-Sasuke, n-not a-a-again. I d-don't like y-you l-like t-t-that." She told him, blushing with him so close to her. I could feel my blood boiling.

"Hinata, I told you that I don't care." He leaned close to her ear, "I want you." He started to kiss down her neck, she struggled against him. I wanted so badly to punch him.

"Sasuke." She said her voice firm, "I told you I'm not interested."

"Geez Hinata when are you going to give into me? You know that's the only solution to our…situation. You know you want me. All the same…I will make you mine." Giving her one last smirk he left.

She rubbed her now red wrists and winced slightly. "Only solution…" She murmured. Confusion filled my mind. Solution to what exactly?

She turned around and saw me. "G-Gaara." She blushed, "H-How long h-h-have you been t-there…?" She stuttered. Her stutter was cute, but then again what wasn't cute about her? I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed.

"Uh…I…I wanted to know if you were going to Ichariku. Everyone invited me…" I couldn't think of anything. There standing in front of me was Hinata. The one I had wanted to talk to all day. The one I was now tongue-tied in front of. She giggled at me and nodded.

"W-We s-should p-probably h-head t-to o-our f-form…" She gently grabbed my arm and pulled me leading me to our form base.

"T-Thanks f-for e-earlier…" She whispered.

"It's no problem…" We were nearing class. 'Oh no,' I thought as I realised I might not get to speak to her _alone _for the rest of the day. It hit me. I finally knew what to ask. "Hinata?"

"Mm?"

"…I…I was wondering if you wanted to…if you would…show me around Konoha…sometime." I said as a light blush coloured my cheeks. She smiled kindly, making my heart melt.

"S-Sure." She blushed. Then stopped and fidgeted through her bag. I watched her curiously as she got a small blue mobile out her bag. On the side I couldn't help but notice it had a panda attached to it.

"E-Err d-do y-you h-have a p-phone…?" She asked while flicking through her phone. Nodding I took my red and black phone from my pocket. She gave me her number and we went into class.


	3. Fitting In

Ichariku seemed like a nice place. It was a small café nearby the school. It was cosy and had a pleasant atmosphere. Not to mention the food was great. However even though it was a relaxing atmosphere, I was still tense. We were all sitting at a table nearby the window. The waitress was a girl named Ino who Kiba had a crush on. She had blonde hair and was constantly talking to our group. Not to mention she was also the café owners daughter. I could see Naruto chatting animatedly to Hinata from the corner of my eye, but she seemed on edge. It soon came apparent why. "Hinata!"

Hinata's head shot round. There stood a tall boy. He had brown long hair and the same coloured eyes as Hinata. He had a girl hanging off his arm. She had brown hair which was tied into two buns on each side of her head. "N-Neji!" Hinata looked shocked.

"Hinata what are you doing here? Hiashi will not be happy. He was expecting you home nearly an hour ago." Neji told her, he looked at her sympathetically.

"I-I err…c-came h-here w-with m-my f-friends…a-and w-why w-was h-he e-expecting m-me h-home s-so e-early…?" She asked fear lurking in her eyes.

"He had guests round, he wanted you to join them. There's an upcoming meeting with Uchiha Inc and he wants you to be there." Neji answered. Hinata nodded slowly.

"I-I understand." She said. Understood what though? She slowly got up from her seat. "U-Um bye e-everyone." I watched her leave disappointed she didn't stick around longer.

"You like her don't you?" I turned around to here the voice had come from no other than Shino.

"I err I, I don't know, she seems nice, but I hardly know her." I responded. He sighed.

" It's kind of obvious that you do, the way you gawp at her. Just a warning though, you're not the only one who does. Hinata has a whole group of boys that like her." He paused, "Be careful, others are bound to notice and when they do they won't be happy." Slowly he got up and left the table along with Kiba. _A whole group of boys? Great. _Chances just got slimmer. Like I'll have any chance.

"Hey Gaara?" Shikamaru began.

"Mm?" I didn't like the sound of that.

"Can me and Chouji go round your house?" He asked. There was no point in staying here any longer. Now that Hinata had gone. "Yeah I guess." I shrugged and we all got up and left. It made me glad my house was near the school. I couldn't be bothered to do much walking. I'd used up all my energy on asking Hinata for her number. Stepping through the front door the smell of Temari's hopeless cooking hit me.

"Woah!" Shikamaru said as he struggled to breathe. Chouji on the other hand embraced the smell. "Mm! That smells good." He said as he raced through to the kitchen. Shikamaru and I followed him. "Hey Gaara how was your first day at school?" Temari asked smiling kindly.

"Eh…it was okay…by the way this is Chouji and Shikamaru. I invited them round." I slung my bag onto the table and sat down.

"It's nice to meet you both." She said smiling. Shikamaru stood frozen at the door to the kitchen.

"I erm better leave, just remembered my err mom wants me home early, for erm dinner?" Shikamaru made a prompt exit.

"Is your friend okay?" Temari asked. I shrugged and walked through to the living room. Kankuro walked in sluggishly and sat down next to me.

"Temari I think your cooking just scared off Gaara's new friend." He joked. Temari glared at him.

"Found a job yet?" She asked as she tended to Chouji.

"Nope, but I've got an interview tomorrow at Hyuuga corp." He replied, with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh what as?" I asked.

"…A cleaner." He answered, seeing the look on my face he added, "…but it's only temporary!"

I smirked, I'd be able to tease Kankuro for days.

"Hey Chouji take a seat." I shouted into the kitchen. He came in carrying a pile of different snacks. "Dude your sister is awesome!"

"I guess, just wish her cooking was…"

"What happened to Shikamaru?"

"He said something about his mom wanting him home early."

"That's strange."

"Why?"

"His parents are on holiday."

Kankuro smirked, "I think it was the cooking…takeaway anyone?"

* * *

><p>Hinata wasn't in school for the rest of the week, and I started to actually wonder if I had imagined her or not. The only thing that made her real was the number on my phone that belonged to her.<p>

"So Gaara what's the answer to that question?" Snapping back to reality I looked at Mrs Mitarashi who had asked the question.

"Err…Erm…Err…" Damn it what did she ask. I looked like a right idiot. I was in the middle of maths and to be completely honest I don't think the teacher likes me. I used to be quite good at it in my defence! I do know the answers to most of the questions but she always asks me when I daydream. It's like she watches until I daydream so she can embarrass me in front of the whole class…

"Gaara what was the answer?" She shouts. She must think I'm trying to make an idiot of her or something, oh boy. If I had the slightest idea what she was talking about I wouldn't hesitate to answer. "Err what was the question again?" I ask. She sighs.

"2 numbers are first added together and then multiplied together. The numbers added together = 18 and the numbers multiplied together = 45. What are the 2 numbers?" I sat there dumbfounded.

**What. The. Hell?** Thankfully the bell rang. I gathered up my books quickly and ran to meet my friends who were waiting for me at the door. Earning me a few glares from my teacher. "Whoa dude I think that she's got it out for you!" Kiba said as he laughed. I sighed.

"It seems she has…" I mumbled.

"God where's Hinata she's really good at maths…" Naruto shouted loudly. Shino's words flashed into my head. _Just a warning, you're not the only one who does. Hinata has a whole group of boys that like her and she doesn't even notice. _Did Naruto fancy her? Well I guess there was only one way to find out. And that's not a fight. "Why the sudden interest?" I asked Naruto. He smiled.

"She's my best mate." He replied.

"Is that all she is to you?" I asked calmly. Suddenly everyone stopped and burst out laughing. I stood there puzzled. Shino was the only one not laughing. "Guys he's new how would he know?" He said.

How would I know what? Chouji put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head holding back his laughter. "Well Gaara the thing is…" He started.

"…Naruto's gay Gaara," Shikamaru finished. Naruto…was…gay? Huh?

"You're gay?" I asked calmly. Naruto nodded blushing furiously, "Whatever you're into I guess." I shrugged and carried on walking. At the end of the corridor I could see Sasuke approaching us with his little gang. Except there was one new addition to it. A pink haired girl with green eyes. She was following Sasuke like he was a god.

"Hey, you guys Hinata's friends yeah?" He asked monotonously.

"Yeah. What of it Uchiha?" Kiba sneered. Obviously he didn't like him. Don't blame him, guy seemed like a jerk.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you'd seen any sign of Hinata?" He smirked. She didn't like him why couldn't he understand that?

"No now get out our way." Kiba growled as he pushed Sasuke out of the way, we followed him.

"She's not interested anyway mate. Stay away." I murmured. Sasuke stopped me.

"What did you just say punk?" He snarled as his mates surrounded me. I smirked.

"Nothing. Nothing that you don't know anyway." Sasuke clicked his fingers and Jugo pushed me up against the wall and raised his fist.

"Hey!" I heard. Footsteps ran down the corridor towards us. I could see a group of college kids looking at us.

"Jugo, leave him he's not worth our time." Sasuke said as he started to walk away with his other followers. Jugo lowered his fist. "Next time, I'll hurt you so bad you won't be able to recognise yourself." He said as he let go of my shirt and caught up with Sasuke. Wow great threat.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked as he and the others watched me intently.

"Yeah I'm fine." I muttered. I turned to the group of college students, "Thanks."

"No worries I know what an idiot Sasuke can be, yeah." A blonde haired boy replied. His hair hung over his left eye. His mates included a boy who looked strangely like Sasuke, a guy with messy red hair similar to my own, a girl with long blue hair, a boy with loads of piercings, and a guy who had white long hair which he had slung back.

"Err so who are you guys?" I asked. The girl smiled at me.

"We're part of the colleges art program, called the Akatsuki." The girl replied.

"Cool…" I nodded.

"Sorry my brother was troubling you. He's often like that." The boy who looked like Sasuke mentioned emotionlessly.

"Hey no problems, anyway I guess it was my fault. You guys got names?" I asked curiously.

"Konan ." The girl answered.

"Sasori." The red haired boy answered.

"Itachi," Sasuke's brother answered.

"Deidara," The blonde haired boy replied.

"Pein," The guy with the piercings answered. I looked at the guy with white hair. He was staring idly into space.

"I'm Hidan," He answered finally.

"Nice to meet you all." I replied smiling. Soon enough it was the end of the day. I left the school to see a familiar face. One that was beautiful, but my eyes couldn't help but look at the bruise that run over her left eye. "H-Hinata?"


End file.
